Secrets
by SuperwholockianfromHogwarts
Summary: Harry, a boy who has been lied to and kept in the dark about so many things, finally decides to embrace himself after a shock. Will he tell everyone and shock the wizarding world or will he hide and plan his revenge? (Drarry; Manipulative!Dumbledore; Ron, Hermione, and Dumbles bashing; Creature!Harry; Evil!Harry) mostly canon up to the end of OoTF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not a millionaire and my name not J. K. Rowling so obviously I do not Harry and co.

* * *

5 _minutes_

5 minutes till Harry Potter turned sixteen years old. It was July 30 at 11:55 PM and just

like every year Harry sat on his bed counting down the minutes till he was a year older. But unlike every other year since he started at Hogwarts he felt truly alone. Sirius, his closest link to his parents, was dead and it was his fault. If hadn't followed those stupid visions and gone to the Ministry then his godfather would still be alive. And Ron and Hermione his "best friends" hadn't contacted him at all this summer. Although it didn't bother him much since he only associated with them because of his act. Whenever he tried to send letters to them they all got returned unopened. Dumbledore claimed that it wasn't safe enough for Harry to be at the Burrow even with all the Order members and wards surrounding the house.

Harry stared at his clock, less than a minute now an then he would be sixteen. 30 seconds. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. When the clock struck midnight Harry screamed out in pain. He felt like some one had set his body on fire and was ripping him apart and clawing at his back. Harry almost passed out from the pain but he stayed strong. Harry thought that a death eater was able to apparate into his room and cast a cruciatus on him. But when he looked around his room he saw that he was alone. The pain only lasted a couple of minutes before stopping as abruptly as it had started.

When Harry had calmed down he'd realized something was protruding from his back. Harry stumbled off the bed and half crawled to the mirror hanging on his closet door. He was shocked by what he saw. No longer did he have James dark brown messy mop of hair, instead he had straight shoulder length pitch black hair. He no longer had Lily's emerald eyes, they had been replaced by pure shining gold ones. And his scar, the one that had made his so famous, no longer adorned his now pale white skin. Too busy staring at his face it took him a moment to the large black, glossy wings attached to his back. He could describe the wings as looking like angel wings. He reached back and touched the wings; the feathers were soft to the touch.

Harry didn't understand what was going on with him, but knew that if he was seen by the Dursleys then he would be punished very severely and beat him for his unnaturalness. He had managed to avoid any major beatings this summer and really didn't feel like starting now. He only ha a month till school started, he could escape and hide out till then. But first he had to get rid of the wings. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, because the moment he thought of putting the wings away they refolded themselves back into his back. Harry turned around and stared at his back, it looked normal with the exception of two long scars running parallel down his skin.

Harry pulled on a shirt as the one he was wearing before had ripped when his wings had first extended. He pulled his trunk from his closet and packed it with his school stuff and his clothes. He stuck his wand in his back pocket and cast a silent shrinking spell on his trunk and Hedwig's cage. The bird was out hunting for food. Harry had learned last summer that if he casts wandless silent magic then the Ministry can't track him. He forgot that he couldn't do magic last summer and castes a silent levitation charm and was a nervous wreck for hours waiting for the Ministry to come bursting through the doors snapping his wand and expelling him from Hogwarts. But when no one arrived and no letter came to him he realized that he'd found the loophole to the under age magic rule; intentional silent magic cannot be traced.

No one knew that he was as powerful as he was. The "Golden Boy" every one believed him to be was not who he really was. He was actually really smart and powerful but he knew that if Dumbledore caught wind of his excellence then he would do whatever he could to keep the boy in control. He had created the "golden boy" image to make every one believe that he was the pliable light savior that everyone wanted him to be. That's the reason he asked the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor, if the boy-who-lived had been placed in the house of snakes then they would've shunned him and declared him evil. That's also why he had to refuse Draco's hand in first year. Ron and Hermione were annoying gits but they were the kinds of friends The Lord of light should have, light Gryffindor comrades. In reality Harry found Ron to be a talentless arrogant who wanted to lay on his fat ass all day. And while Hermione was the opposite of the weasel, know-it-ally and a show off, she was annoying all the same.

Harry unlocked his window and jumped out landing on his feet. When he got far enough away from the Dursleys he called for the knight bus. The same bus he had taken right before 3rd year when he blew up his aunt Marge.

"Where to?" the driver asked him.

"Diagon alley."

"That will be 2 galleons."

Harry gave him the coins and sat down on one of the bed. He was glad that his appearance had change so now he was barley recognizable as Harry Potter. It took less than 30 minutes for the knight bus to reach its destination. Harry thanked the driver before walking off the bus and making his way into the leaky cauldron.

"Can I get a room, please?" He asked when he got to the front desk. Luckily Tom was still at desk working but it looked like Harry caught him just in time because he was about to go to bed.

"Sure kid, how long?" Tom didn't question why the teenager was at the leaky cauldron so late, many wizards come to here when they run away from home.

"A month."

"45 galleons." Harry, who didn't feel like counting out the money just handed Tom his pouch of galleons and told him to keep the change. "Room 12. On your right."

"Thanks" Harry walked to his room and without unshrinking his belongings passed out the moment his head touched the pillow.

Read & Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Harry woke up he ran to the closest mirror. He expected it to be all a dream but when he saw his pure black hair and gold eyes he knew it was all real. He pushed out his wings and admired their glossiness, they really did look like angel's wings.

He chuckled at that, the wizarding world's savior 'a dark angel'. He put his wings away and went to Tom and ate breakfast. When he finished he went to back to his room and got his wand and cast a glamour over himself, now he looked like the old Harry Potter.

He went through to the entrance to Diagon Alley and headed straight for Gringotts, the most famous wizarding bank. He was greeted by Griphook, the goblin in charge of his money.

"Hello Harry, I see you've come into your inheritance. Congratulations." The goblin addressed him, staring at him over its spectacles.

"Thank you, I have come to see about all my wealth and estates."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Come I'll show you to a private room where we can talk." Griphook led him into a small room that contained a table and a few chairs.

"I'll be right back." The goblin told Harry as he walked away to get all the papers needed.

The moment the goblin closed the door Harry removed his glamours, seeing that they weren't needed since the goblins could see through them. Harry waited for Griphook to come back, when he did he was carrying a large stack of folders. The goblin separated the stack into three different piles. The first pile contained all the potter and black properties; the second pile contained a list of all the money and objects inside each vault; the third pile was a folder that had a list of all spending since James and Lily died.

Harry picked up the folder from the last pile first. The first thing he noticed was that the Dursleys were given a thousand muggle dollars every month to care for Harry. They even got money for the nine months that he's at school since he turned eleven. Vernon complained, ever since Harry could remember, that Harry was burden and that he cost too much of their money. That made Harry furious, he was paying to live there and yet they take his money and treat him like shit. He wouldn't be going back there ever again no matter what.

While the first thing he saw made him furious the next thing he saw made him want to almost cry. A month before he'd even met Ron and his family they started receiving money. All the weasleys, with the exception of Ron and the twins, received fifty galleons a week Ron specifically received a hundred galleons. There was nothing on the paper that showed that the twins were getting any money. It also showed that the weasleys had gotten a key to his vaults also. That didn't really hurt, he knew Ron wasn't really his friend, he turned his back on Harry to much. But what he read next did sting, Hermione had been receiving two hundred and fifty galleons every month since a week after school started in first year. He always thought that Hermione was his real friend, she's always been there for him and he her. Her betrayal hurt but at least he was reassured that Fred and George were his real friends.

No one knew it but the twins had a third partner in crime, Harry Potter. Because no one ever suspected him they were able to play better pranks. The twins were the only ones ever to see his through his mask and his lies, so they'd taken him under their wing in his first year.

"Who made all these payments?" Harry questioned, already guessing the answer.

"Dumbledore." The goblins were glad that Harry had finally come to the bank, they all assumed that Albus was taking the money without Harry's permission but they never had proof. They had tried contacting Harry before now but when Harry they suspected that the headmaster had been intercepting the teens mail.

Harry growled, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Griphook am I able to block people from my vaults?"

"Of course. Since you aren't an adult yet you don't have access to all your wealth but your able to block people from accessing it."

"Thank you, I would like to block everyone with the exception of myself, Remus Lupin, and Fred and George Weasley. And I want all the keys returned to me. Dumbledore no longer has any control of my estates, and all the weekly and monthly allowances will cease for this moment forth. They can keep the money they've gotten so far, they've barely made a dent in my wealth it would seem, but any attempts to take money out from this point will be considered thievery and I want them to be rightfully punished."

"Yes sir"

"Also, do you have any idea how I go about being emancipated and getting a name change?" Harry asked the goblin, he had a plan but he wouldn't be able to with his name as Harry Potter and being forced to go to the Dursleys every summer.

"The name change can be done here but the emancipation has to be done at the ministry, in the Department of Child Welfare. Even thou you'll be emancipated you'll have to name a guardian so that you have someone to turn to if you get into trouble." Griphook explained.

"Thank you, and yes I know, I have the perfect person in mind. Can I please remove some money from my vaults?"

"Of course. How much? I'll have another goblin remove it for you."

"150 galleons should be fine. Thank you."

"Ragnuk" Griphook called and another goblin appeared, "Can you please remove a hundred and fifty galleons from mister Potters vault and call back all the keys for the vaults?"

"Yes sir" Ragnuk left and reappeared a few moments later with a pouch of coins and three keys. He handed it all to Harry.

"Thank you, Ragnuk." The other goblin left again.

"The name change is simple you only have to sign a paper saying that your of sound mind and body and then write down your new name, all your vaults will be under your new name." The goblin waved his hand and a paper appeared in front of Harry.

Harry read the paper and, happy with what it said, signed the bottom of the document. And under his signature he wrote his new name:

Ares Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to everyone whose been reviewing, I was actually apprehensive about doing this story but it's turning out to be lots of fun. :)

disclaimer: I don't own. Blah blah blah.

* * *

Ares didn't put his glamours back on when he walked out of the private room with Griphook. He wouldn't become Harry again for anyone; he was his true self now and no one will make him hide it ever again.

Before leaving the bank Ares thanked the goblin, "Thank you, May gold and glory flow through your family."

The goblins who heard the teens gratitude stared shocked, no one respected the old sayings of the goblins anymore. Most people looked down on the goblins never thanking them and instead joking them or insulting them. In that moment Ares gained the respect of the goblins.

"Your welcome Ares, may gold and glory flow through you to."

Ares left the bank and began shopping, having received his Hogwarts letters a week earlier. He enjoyed being able to shop without all the people staring at him and whispering or the reporters who asked if he telling the truth of Voldemorts return and questioning his sanity. Harry had picked up extra books on defensive and offensive spells and a potions book. He planned on actually taking school seriously this year. Instead of botching his potions, which was actually his favorite subject, he would make them perfectly.

Even though he was no longer Harry he planned to get back into the school as a student. He put his plan into action when he got back to the leaky cauldron.

After putting his bags down he opened up the floo network inside his fireplace and called out clearly:

"Malfoy Manor"

He landed in the right place if the expensive furnishings and Malfoy crests were anything to go by.

Ares sat in a chair waiting for someone to come in and check who set off the wards. Luckily for Harry it was the Malfoy patriarch himself.

Lucius walked into the floo room to find a young man lounging casually on one of the sitting chairs. He'd never seen the teen before so he pulled his wand out and aimed it at the mans heart.

"Who are you?" Malfoy questioned harshly.

"I'm hurt, Lucius, did I really change that much that you don't remember me. You and Voldemort have been trying and failing to kill me for years. I liked your idea with the diary in second year too bad it didn't work and you lost a house elf too." Ares smirked amused at the blond man in front of him, if he wanted to Lucius could be dead in a second.

It dawned on the lord and he hissed venemently, "Potter!"

"My name is Ares Evans, if you call me Harry or Potter ever again I will hex you fertile." The black haired teen threatened his gold eyes sparking dangerously.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius questioned obviously the teen didn't come to just turn himself over to his lord but it didn't looked like he came over to kill Voldemort either.

"First I want to talk to Severus, then I want to speak with Tom." Ares informed, "Would you mind fetching professor Snape for me?"

Lucius was intrigued by the obviously powerful teen. He decided that he would listen to Ares for now and see what he had to say lest he be on the wrong side of a curse from said teen.

"You can't leave, the wards block you from leaving the room unless you have permission from a Malfoy." Lucius informed him.

"Oh, I can leave if I wanted to but I'm gonna stay here." It wasn't a hassle at, all he had to do was snap his fingers and to bring the whole mansions wards crashing down.

Lucius didn't doubt the young man and left the room to get his friend.

"Severus, you have someone here for you."

"Who?"

"Potter. But don't call him that he threatened to castrate me when I did." Lucius warned.

"What do I call him then?" If he couldn't call him his name the what would he call him.

"He got his named changed to Ares Evans."

Snape just stared at his friend trying to detect any coercion or confusion curses on him. When he saw that Lucius was spell free he stood and accompanied him to the floo room. He didn't expect for Har - Ares - to look the way he did, gone were his Lily's eyes, now they were a glittering gold, and the teens hair was long and as dark and glossy as obsidian.

The boy may have convinced Lucius that he was Harry but Severus had his own test.

"To prove your identity; what where the answers to the questions I asked you during your first potions class?"

Without hesitation Harry answered, "the drought of the living dead; a goats stomach; and they're the same plant."

"Wrong the Harry I know would never have remembered any of that stuff."

Ares got mad, how dare the professed presume to know what I would and wouldn't remember, the problem was that his magic got a bit unstable when he lost control of his emotions. "Sir, of course the Harry you knew wouldn't be able to answer it, but I'm not the Harry you used to know. I heard Lucius warn you about calling my previous name yet you do so anyway, I repeat only once more, my name is Ares, Ares not Harry, Evans. I extend my previous threat unto you also, if you so wish to call me that."

"You are just like your father," Snape hissed out, "arrogant and a bully with no respect for anyone because you find yourself so high and mighty."

In less time than it took for Severus to blink Ares was in his face holding onto his lapels of his robes. He could feel Ares' magic whip at his skin stinging and leaving faint slash marks.

"You don't know anything about me so how can you claim that I act like a person who one I've never met and two isn't even my real father. I wasn't raised by James. I didn't even know what he looked like till I was eleven. I've never met him, how can I act like him? You're just mad that Lily didn't love you back so you're taking it out on me. And you're calling me a bully you're the one who picked on an abused little eleven year old child because of something he had no knowledge of or control over. I've never believed myself above anyone, god damn it's hard for me stop seeing myself as the unlovable little freak that my relatives made me believe I was. I never wanted my fame nor do I want the whole wizarding society to depend on me for something I'm not going to do." Ares yelled at Severus before letting the older man go.

Lucius stared at Ares in shock as did Severus, not only because of what he said (although it was very surprising), but because of the fact that Severus had slices on his face and most of the glass objects had shattered from the teens magic. The teen had considerable amounts of magic that he hadn't learned to control yet so whenever his emotions got out of control his magic became tangible and lashed out at whatever was near.

"Why are you here?" Ares was asked again but this time it was Severus who voiced the question.

"I want to strike a deal with Tom. But before that I had wanted to ask you to come with me and sign as my guardian so that I could be emancipated, but it would seem that Dumbledores compulsion charms are stronger than I first perceived."

Before the men could react Ares pulled out his wand, "finite incantem."

Both men stared at Ares but for once without the usual hatred that automatically accompanied the mention of the teen. They both felt a faint emptiness in them most likely from the removal of the spell that had affected them for many years.

"Do you both want to murder me anymore?" Ares asked with slight amusement.

"Not really." They both answered.

"Why do you need to be emancipated, tired of being worshiped by the muggles?" Snape said snidely more out of reflex than any real spite.

"For your information sir, if I've been worshiped than I'd truly hate to see someone whose been neglected." Ares really didn't want to say anything about the Dursleys but Snape's opinion would never change unless he heard about his whole life, "I was starved, overworked, mentally and physically assaulted, and made to believe that I was, as i said before, an unloveable freak who had no right to live. If I hadn't come into my inheritance I would be able to show the multiple of scars that previously adorned my body but when I turned sixteen all non magical blemishes on my skin disappeared."

Both men looked Ares' forehead to see it was clear of Harry's trademark scar, but before they could question it Ares silenced them by holding his hand.

"I'll explain later when Tom is with us."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? My two loyal servants and Potter having a get together I feel so left out."

The two loyal servants of Voldemort froze in fear expecting to be crucioed, they both looked at ares expecting also to be scared of the dark lord but instead he had a faint smile on his lips and said:

"Hello, father."

* * *

A/N: I set up a poll to see what y'all think about who Severus should be paired with for this story. It won't anything majorly important to the plot but I think Sev deserves some love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really enjoying this story :). Nothing really happens in this chapter just an explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and co. Just the plot is my own (even if it's bit overdone).

* * *

"Hello, Ares" Tom replied pleasantly to his son, "Congratulations on coming into your inheritance."

"Thanks, but I specifically remember telling you to never call me 'Potter' again. Right, Tommy?" Ares teased his father.

"Brat" Tom mumbled and smacked Ares lightly on the back of his head. He turned to see his most faithful servants staring at them in shock.

"My lord, what's going on here?" Severus asked as both men were dumbfounded.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" The teen asked his father, amused by the jaw dropped expressions on the elder men's faces.

"You should do the honors, as it is your story."

"Alright, take a seat this is a long story." Ares dramatically cleared his throat before beginning, "Once upon a time there was a meddling old fool, a baby, the potters, and Voldemort. The baby was born from Tom Riddle Jr. and his wife, Jane Riddle, and his name was Harrison Riddle. The meddling old fool, known as Dumbledore, believed that he needed to be the strongest wizard in all of the world as payment for defeating the first dark lord. He taught a young man at Hogwarts named Tom Riddle, who was stronger than anyone he'd previously met. So when that young man grew up and got married and had a child Dumbledore attacked. The old man attacked little Harry a week after he was born, kidnapped the child, and killed the child's mother. He gave Harry to a nice 'light' family, the Potters, and the child was renamed Harry Potter. Lily, who knew nothing of the baby's origin, believed Dumbledore when he said that the baby was an orphan whose parents were killed by death eaters. But James was told to raise the child to be a future weapon going so far as to pay him to abuse the child. James refused and Lily would never let her little baby be hurt. So on one dark Halloween night almost a year after the baby was kidnapped Dumbledore showed up at their home and, deciding that it was useless to have pawns that don't listen, murdered James and went to kill Lily. Tom showed up in time to save his son and instead taking the killing curse that was meant for the year old baby. Instead of dying Tom was reverted back into a child like state, because of his horocruxs. Dumbledore casts multiple spells on Tom's body to make the man forget about his own son and make him hunt down the child. Harry was taken to his _aunt_ and _uncle's_ house. Albus made the same offer that he did to James, abuse the child for money just don't kill him. The Dursleys took up the offer and raised the child to Dumbledore's specifications for eleven years. When little Harry turned eleven years old he got his Hogwarts letter, although the Dursleys tried to stop it. Grateful and happy for the first time in many years Harry went to Hogwarts to escape the mental and physical abuse. When he went to get his school things he learned of his celebrity status and his "parents" demise. When he got to the school the sorting hat wanted to put him into Slytherin house but, knowing how he'd be shunned for not being the wizarding worlds light Gryffindor, he asked to go to the lion house instead. He created a mask to hide his true self. His alternate self was the opposite of real self. His other persona was lazy, not all that bright, headstrong, and above all else a Gryffindor. He didn't trust any of the adults at the school, except for one. He especially didn't trust the headmaster, who tried to hard to be pure and kind. Only two people saw behind his mask, because they two hid behind ones. No one knew how deep their friendship was. For four years Harry hid behind his mask, battling, year after year, the monsters that were allowed to come into the school and attack him. Eventually he learned most of the things that Albus tried to hide from him, but the biggest shocker was at the end of Harry's fourth year. Trapped in a cemetery Harry witnessed his father be reborn into the man he would've been if the curse didn't hit him that night. Tom's rebirth shattered all of the compulsion and hatred spells that the headmaster had cast. Harry embraced his father with open arms and using the code name 'Ares' he helped his father achieve his goals while still showing his mask to the outside world. And know Harry is trying to finally get rid of his Harry Potter mask and embrace the darkness fully." Ares took a moment to catch his breathe, the story was quite a long one.

"You're _the_ Ares!" Lucius exclaimed shocked, all the death eaters had heard about the infamous 'Ares' who showed up out if nowhere after their lord was reborn and who was just as powerful as their lord and could kill without using magic and without being heard or seen.

"Yes, sir." While Ares was stronger and a higher rank he didn't think Lord Malfoy would appreciate being talked to as if he was lower.

"Son, why have you come today?" To wasn't expecting his son to pop over without hiding his features first. He didn't realize how much coming into his inheritance would change his son's looks.

"I came to ask Severus if he'd be my guardian so that I could be emancipated, I couldn't think of anyone else I trusted to do it that wasn't a highly suspected death eater, but the greasy git started to insult me." It was true thou, he did trust Snape, the only teacher he ever did. While the man did hate him he hoped that he could convince the potions master to put aside their differences.

Tom just noticed the small slash marks on his servants face and couldn't help but let out a small amused chuckle, "You're lucky he didn't do worse."

"My lord?" Severus did notice that after the Triwizard Tournament their did seem more calm and ordered less attacks on the muggles and muggle borns.

"You'd do well not to cross him, my friend." Tom warned Severus.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Call me Tom. Now that my son has finally shed his savior persona he'll be welcomed into our ranks as my heir and Dark Prince during the next meeting. They're will changes made to how we work from now on." Tom addressed his only friends, he respected them, they didn't fear him like all the others and didn't bend to his will as easy. They obeyed but weren't weak.

"Yes... Tom." Lucius and Severus both said. They didn't know what changes would be made but they both hoped that they'd both survive it.

* * *

Im looking for a story, i think it was a harryXvoldemort one. But Fred and George were his best friends and they were all dark and called themselves 'tres muertes', and Ginny wasn't Arthur's but James'. And I don't think in the story that James was Harrys father. So if anyone knowa of the story I'm talking about message me please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so I've decided on the extra paring for this story:

-RemusXLucius

-FredXGeorgeXSeverus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and Co.

* * *

After Ares explained to Severus and Lucius his life they both accepted him into their ranks. They felt they needed to try and protect the child who'd been through so much in his life even thou they hated him previously. They learned that he really wasn't like how he portrayed himself in normal society.

Severus was honored to become Ares' guardian and they took him to be emancipated the next day. Ares relaxed at the manor with his father for the next few weeks until school began again. Having already bought his books, he didn't leave the manor at all for those few weeks, preferring the company of the Lestrange brothers. They reminded him of the Weasley twins; both him and the brothers would spend their free time prancing the other death eaters.

He would be going to Hogwarts under the guise of Severus' nephew whose mother was recently murdered by death eaters. The only ones who knew that he'd previously been Harry Potter was his father, Lucius, Severus, and the Lestrange brothers. Not even Draco had been privy to the knowledge, mainly because he was out of the country all summer in France with Narcissa. Ares recently learned that Lucius and Narcissa had split up, but they both were still friends. There's, like most all pure blood marriages, only happened because it was required by their parents or they'd've been disowned. But they had an heir and Narcissa had found her true love, a wizard who lived in France.

Severus and Lucius both took him to the train the morning of the new school year. They pulled him aside before he walked on the train.

"You ready?" Severus asked.

"I've been waiting for this for years." Ares told them with a smile.

"Good. I'll be at the school when you get there, since your a 'new student' you'll be sorted right after the first years. When you get sorted into Slytherin, you will be sorted there right?" Severus questioned slightly skeptical of the boys assurance of such.

"Remember, snake in a lion's den."

"When you get sorted sit beside Draco, Narcissa told him to save a seat beside for my nephew, he doesn't know you were Harry Potter you can tell him if you want to but you don't have to."

"Alright, thanks Uncle Sev." Even thou it irritated Severus wen he called him that, Ares did it any way.

"Your welcome, brat."

"Oh! And Ares I've got a surprise for you went you get to the school." Lucius told the teen with a mischievous grin.

Ares sat all alone in the compartment, they got there early and he'd been able to ward one off from intruders so that he'd have been for once on the ride to school.

When they arrived Ares caught a ride in the carriages with a couple 2nd years. They didn't stare at him or whisper about him, and Ares was so grateful that his inheritance changed him so much.

He had been surprised that he come into an inheritance, Tom had told him that his mother was a creature but also said that half breeds of their race were really rare. Also, his father didn't go into detail so he didn't know what to expect.

When they arrived at the school Ares followed everyone else but instead of sitting at a table he took to a dark corner hiding himself in the shadows. He listened while the hat sung it's song and the eleven olds were sorted. When they finally finished he stepped out of the shadow and made his way to the front tables, whispers following his path.

"This year we have a new student, his name is Ares Evans. He'll be a fifth year. Before he can sit down he has to be sorted, so come up here my boy." As the headmaster finished Ares was already sitting on the stool with the on his head. Everyone, excluding Severus, stared at him shocked wondering how he got up there so fast.

*"Hello, Ares. Are you here to be put in your rightful house?"

_"Yes, I've come to take my place in the house of snakes."_

_"you'll accomplish many things this year."_

_"I hope so."_

There conversation was over for now as the hat's mouth opened and from came a shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ares walked over and sat in the empty spot right beside Draco. When he sat down his nostrils were assaulted by a pleasant scent, it smelled like strawberries and it was coming from Draco.

Ares wanted to groan, his mate had to the one person who hated him for five years. During his research he learned that even though he was a half-blood he still got a mate. His race could detect their mate by their scent, the scent would be the creature's favorite smell. Ares' favor to is strawberries. Before he could dwell on his misfortune longer the headmasters speech was interrupted by twin voices.

"Headmaster-"

"-we want a-"

"-resort." Fred and George were standing up and everyone steered at them in shock, having a resort, while possible, almost never happened at Hogwarts.

While Dumbledore didn't want the twins to be resorted he didn't have any grounds to deny them, so he motioned them forward.

The hat only sat on their heads for a moment each before the hat called out, for both, "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall stared shocked once again as both twins made their way to their new house table with small smirks on their faces. They sat down on either side of Ares, pushing Draco over.

"Good to see you again-"

"-you've grown up Ares-"

"You look like-"

"A brand new person."

"How was your summer?"

"Ours was terribly-"

"-boring. Every one was at our house-"

"-worrying about where the-"

"-the boy who lived escaped to." Fred finished and they stared expectantly to see if Ares was able to follow them. It was a game they played; the twins tried to confuse their friend and Ares tried to understand them.

The table, all except for Ares, couldn't followed there dual speak.

"I know, I was surprised when my birthday came and I looked like this. I'm surprised you even realized who I was. My summer was awesome I spent time with my family. I feel bad for you, you can come home with me this summer, if it's okay with Tom."

"Of course we'd recognize our best friend. We'd gladly take you up on your offer, anythings better than being at home. No doubt Ron will owl mum and dad about our new house, we'll most likely be disowned." Instead of switching every few words they both spoke at the same exact time. Ares always suspected that they had telepathic twin bond, but they both denied when he asked.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Dumbledore called out to get everyone's attention, "Now that we've gotten all the sorting out of the way, I'd like to introduce our new defense teacher, Lucius Malfoy."

Ares looked up at the front table, surprised that he hadn't seen the man sitting there before. Lucius was smirking at him, andAres shook his head. This year was certainly going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I think in spoiling you guys by updating this quickly but I'm enjoying the story so I'll let it slide.

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness of Harry potter.

* * *

After the feast the twins and Ares followed Draco to the Slytherin common room.

"All the third years and above sleep two people to a room but we only have one extra so all three of you guys will have to share one." Draco informed the new slytherins.

"Fine by me." Ares told him as they walked into the room. The walls were painted dark green and the sheets on the beds were silver with black accents.

"Draco, do mind if we have a talk?" Ares questioned giving the twins a pointed look telling them to get out.

"We'll leave you two alone. We're going to explore a bit." The twins left the blonde and the raven alone.

"How do you know the twins?" Draco asked they looked like best friends but Ares only surfaced in Britain this year.

"I didn't always look like this. The twins took me under their wings when I was in first year and we've been friends ever since."

"What did you previously look like?"

"Not telling." Ares smirked at the blonde. "How much did your father tell you about me?" Although Lucius said he didn't tell his son about his previous identity he wanted to know what the other teen did know about him.

"He said that you were the dark lords son and that I'd have to show you around Hogwarts as you'd be studying here as Severus' nephew." Draco was curious about the golden eyed teen. No one knew that their lord had a son, but he turned up out of no where.

"Yes, I am. My name is Ares Evans as you already know. Congratulations on your fathers job, how that man kept that from me for so long I'll never know."

"Are you good friends with my father?"

"Yes, him, Severus, Rabastan, and Rodophus, have kept me entertained all summer."

"Uncle Sev? Really? How does he stand you? I barely get him to tolerate me and I'm his godson." His godfather really hated children, it's a wonder why he'd kept his teaching job all these years.

"Not much he can do about it with his lord being my father and all. He lets you call 'uncle Sev'? He gets mad at me when ever I do it. Of course that doesn't stop me thou." Ares said pouting slightly.

Draco smirked lightly at the other teen, "He hates it when I call him it too. Doesn't stop me either, sometimes I just do it to piss him off."

Ares held out his hand, reminiscent to the situation in first year, "We're going to good friends you and I."

Draco took Ares hand and shook it,"I look forward to getting to know you better. I should probably go and let you get settled in I'll stop by tomorrow and we can down to breakfast together."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Good night."

"Night."

When Draco left Ares flopped down on his bed and began thinking.

Luckily for him the pull to be with his mate wasn't strong yet since he'd only come into his inheritance a month ago. His species, the Enkeli, were very possessive and in the next few months if he didn't claim Draco his creature would start taking over forcing him to attack his mate. If Draco didn't accept being his mate than he'd slowly wither away, that was the main reason he wasn't going to tell anyone he'd found his mate, they'd all worry over him or pressure Draco to accept the bond. He didn't want Draco to have to be forced to be with him, even if it killed him, he'd allow Draco to choose.

The next morning Draco woke him and the twins up at 6:30.

"Get up!" He called through the door knocking loudly.

"Geez! Okay were up!" Ares called back trying to get the blonde to shut up. He wasn't a morning person.

Fred and George on the other hand were. They both smiled cheerfully while getting dressed, fully awake and happy. Ares just grumbled as he got all his things ready for the day and putting his new robes on.

They followed Draco out of the dungeons and into the great hall. The moment they walked in the hall broke out into,not so quiet, whispers. Ares just sneered at the people who were talking about him, but the twins just continued to quietly talk to each other ignoring the statements made about them.

As they sat down the headmaster made an announcement, "I know all of you are worried about the location of mr. Potter. I would like you to know that he is safe and being trained for the upcoming battle with Voldemort."

Most of the students in the hall flinched at the name, except for the slytherins. Ares glanced over at the Gryffindor table and spotted the other two-thirds of the golden trio talking loud with their friends, so loud that if Ares focused he could hear what they were saying.

"We were also wanted to be trained too but Dumbledore said that we didn't need it." Ron said boasting of his fake success to any fellow student that would listen.

"Of course Harry needs the training, he doesn't pay attention at in school it's a wonder how he passes with the grades he does." Hermione had taken to bad mouthing their 'best friend' since he was not their.

Ares wanted to slap the mudblood for talking about him like that when he wasn't their. She didn't deserve to even speak his name. When he and his father take over the school and the ministry she will be tortured for her arrogance.

The twins, seeing the scowl on their friend's face, put a comforting hand on each shoulder.

"It's okay-"

"We'll be torturing them-"

"-soon enough-"

"-the mudblood-"

"-and the blood traitors-"

"-will be dead soon."

The post arrived while they were in the middle of eating. The Weasley owl arrived with two red envelopes, one for George and the other for Fred.

Both opened their howlers, both contained the same message:

_"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS! YOUR FATHER AND I CLOTHED AND FED YOU AND YOU REPAY US BY TURNING TO THE DARK! WE KNEW YOU TWO WOULD NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING, ONLY WORRYING ABOUT YOUR STUPID PRANKS! YOU BOTH ARE HEREBY DISOWNED FROM THE PREWITT AND WEASLEY FAMILIES! FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH YOU WILL NOT BE KNOW AS FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, A MINISTRY AND GOBLIN OFFICIAL WILL ARRIVE AT THE SCHOOL TOMORROW TO HAVE YOUR NAMES CHANGED AND OFFICIALLY REMOVE YOU FROM THE FAMILY TREES!"_

Fred and George wouldn't admit it but it did hurt when their mother said that they'd never amount to anything, Ares saw this and, like they did for him, placed a comforting hand on their shoulders.

"Remember you're welcomed at my house anytime."

"Um, isn't your house at the moment my house?" Draco questioned teasing slightly trying to relieve some tension.

Ares sent a small smile at his mate and amended his statement, "Alright, you're welcome to Draco's house whenever you like."

The twins sent a grateful smile to the younger teens and they spoke simultaneously, "Well at least now we can change our looks without mum and dad hassling us."

One of the last owls to arrive was Hedwig, holding a letter from his father. While everyone thought that the bird was a snowy owl, she was actually a black eagle owl with ice blue eyes. The bird is considered a dark creature so he had to add glamours when he bought her, but now that he's not Harry Potter anymore the bird was allowed to fly freely without the glamours.

The letter clutched in the birds talons was dropped right onto his plate, landing in his bacon. Ares opened the letter and read:

_Dear son,_

_How was the sorting? As I haven't seen Severus stomping into my office telling me about how you became a hufflepuff, I believe it's safe to assume you got sorted into the snake house. Be careful to not get into too much trouble this year and you better get good grades or I'll send Bella to torture you. I'm just joking, but really don't let your grades slip. The next meeting will be on September 10 at 10 pm, don't be late. Remember to stay safe and enjoy yourself. _

_TMR_

_P.s. No one can read the letter unless you freely give them permission_

"What does it say?" Fred asked.

"He was just asking how the sorting went and he told me to stay out of trouble." Ares smirked at the twins.

"We'd never pull you into our devious misdeeds, right Fred?"

"Or course not George."

"Also he said when the next meeting was. You both are coming with me."

"Yes, sir" both twins mock saluted Ares.

Severus walked by as everyone was finishing up eating and passed out their schedules. Draco and Ares shared all the same classes, they even had one with the twins, which happened to be potions class. Both twins failed the last two years of potions because they stopped trying when it became too boring. Ares immediately thought of a bunch of different prank they could pull on Snape during their class and by the looks on the twins faces they were thinking of some too.

* * *

A/N: What do y'all want the twins new names to be?

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: thank you to R who's brilliant idea I will be incorporating into this fic (their first names for now, the last names you mentioned will come in later). Since your reviewed in as a guest I'll have to thank you for your amazing idea in the story:

"THANK YOU R!"

Disclaimer: once again I don't own Harry potter

* * *

The first day of school was uneventful, the only classes they had were ancient runes, charms, transfiguration. After all the classes were done the twins, Ares, and Draco ate dinner in peace at the great hall, of course they were still whispers about the new kid and the twins 'betrayal' but no one said anything to their faces.

The ministry official and the goblin was due at the school at 8 am the next morning, during their double potions block. Ares walked with Fred and George as they made their way to the headmasters office. Sev had let him out of class so he wasn't skipping.

"Hello you two. Meet Mr. Smith, he'll be handling the paper work for today." The ministry man held out his hand for the twins to shake. "Ares what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm here for moral support, sir. Severus gave me permission to be excused from class." Ares may not like the headmaster in the least but he knew that being rude would get him nowhere.

Dumbledore let the matter drop and turned back to the twins, "As you both know being disinherited strips you of your status, wealth, and your names. Mr. Smith is here to make sure that your parents sign all the proper paper work before destroying you two on your family tree."

Fred ad George didn't say a word, just stared at the headmaster till he continued.

"Mr. Griphook will handle the name changes." Albus beckoned forth the goblin who'd been standing in the back of the office.

Ares was surprised to see the goblin again so soon -and he wanted to ask whether or not all his requests were met. As if reading his thoughts the goblin faced him.

"Hello Mr. Evans, we were going to send you a letter but a face to face exchange is always better. You'd be happy to know that all your requests were taken care of and we took the liberty to make you a special key, one that can only be handled by yourself or one you deem worthy while of sound mind." Griphook reached into his pocket and took out a key, it looked like all other keys with the exception that it have an almost translucent barrier around it.

"Thank you for situating out my wealth and for this key, is it right to assume that all the others are destroyed? And please call me Ares."

"Yes Ares, all the other keys are destroyed."

Ares noticed Dumbledore watching their exchange and decided that their conversation would be best suited for another day, he pocketed his new key and said, "Good, I'll be by for another visit during Yule break."

"We'll be awaiting your arrival."

Ares didn't add more just nodded at Dumbledore to continue on with their original purpose of being in his office.

"All you boys have to do is sign a paper stating you're willingly changing your name and then you have to print your new name at the bottom of the paper." Dumbledore took the two sheets offered by the goblin and passed them to the twins.

Both Fred and George skimmed through the writing and took the quills signing their, soon to be old, names. And below his signature Fred wrote:

_Felix Evans_

And under his name George wrote:

_Jinx Evans_

Ares who had looking over both twins shoulders grinned at their new names. Felix, Ares, and Jinx Evans brothers in all but blood.

* * *

They arrived back in potions classroom a few minutes before they were to be let out and everyone was packing up. Snape looked at them expectantly as they walked into the room. The twins tried to speak but Ares silenced them. He held out his hand dramatically and declared, "No longer shall he be known as 'Fred Weasley'; you are looking at 'Felix Evans'"

Ares then pointed at not-George and declared again in a similar fashion, "I would like to welcome Jinx Evans to class; George Weasley is now dead!"

The slytherins were smirking at the gryffindors, gloating silently for stealing two of theirs. All gryffindors were silent with the exception of a red headed weasel.

"Thank Merlin too, they both were a disgrace to my family. Good riddance if you ask me."

"Good thing no one did, weasel." Draco spat at red head, he may have not been friends with the twins for long but his house stuck together no matter what.

"No one was talking to you ferret." Ron stupidly drew his wand and pointed it at Draco only to have Snape snatch it out of his hand.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention Mr. Weasley with Mr. Filth tonight." Severus snapped at the imprudent brat. "Class dismissed!"

"Come on you three!" Ares grabbed Draco's arm and Felix's because they both seemed more affected by Ron than Jinx. Jinx didn't looked upset, he was smiling madly like he always does when he has an idea for a prank.

Ares led them back to the common room and into their room.

A question was nagging at Draco's mind and he turned to Ares, "Do you have any creature blood in you?"

Ares was startled, he didn't expect Draco to figure that out, "What! Why?"

"Your eyes. They're an unnatural color." Draco stated as thou it was obvious.

"Yeah I do. I'm only a half creature thou, my mum was one but Tom's just a wizard." Ares explained a little bit.

"What are you? I mean if I'm not intruding or anything." Draco asked slightly skittishly, he thought the dark lords son was gorgeous and he wanted to know more about him.

"My species is called the dark Enkeli. We are basically evil angels, but I don't like the name 'angels' it makes us sound really religious and I couldn't care less about that muggle nonsense. Each person has an individual special power, thou I might not get one since I'm only a half breed. The powers range from super strength to telepathy. And while half breeds may not always be able to sense it they all have a soul mate. If an Enkeli finds their soulmate and their mate refuses them they die a slow painful death." Ares stopped speaking at Draco's horrified look.

"Have you found your mate yet?" Draco asked curious and slightly hopeful, wishing that he'd be the lucky enough to spend his life with Ares.

Ares struggled to answer, he couldn't lie to his mate and say no but he also wasn't ready to let Draco know that he was his mate.

Seeing the indecision on his friends face he decided to let is drop, "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I really should be getting to bed, goodnight."

"'Night"

One thought surfaced in Ares' mind as he lay down to sleep that night, 'if he didn't tell Draco, then his friend couldn't reject him'.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to all of y'all that have been reviewing this story it makes me really happy :).

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all the characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

The first days of classes passed quickly. Nothing interesting happened, everything was normal for once. It was finally the night before September 10th and that meant that Ares would soon be revealed as the dark prince to the death eaters. Ares had been to other meetings but it was never revealed that he was the son of the dark lord.

Ares stopped by Severus' quarters on the way to the commons room. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Severus! I need to talk to you." Ares called to Severus who was in his office.

"Yes, Ares? I was busy grading papers." Even thou school had just started Snape was swamped with assignments that needed grading.

"How will we be meeting father tomorrow?" Ares questioned. "Won't Dumbledore notice us all leave."

"I've told the old fool that you, Felix, Jinx, and Draco would be accompanying me too a potions conference for the day and that you'd return the next morning. He only questioned why I was bringing the twins along since they had failed two years of potion."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that they were getting extra credit for attending it. For someone planning to take over the wizarding world he confides in too many people." Severus smirked at his young charge, "It will be his downfall no doubt."

"I most certainly agree, Sev. Alright, goodnight. See you tomorrow."

Ares walked out of the professors chambers and walked to the dorms. When he walked into the common room Draco and Felix were playing a game of chess and Jinx sat on the couch scribbling on a sheet of paper.

Ares sat down on the couch beside Jinx and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing out my plan for an extravagant prank to play on our ex-brother and all the other gryffindorks."

"Brilliant! What have you planned so far?"

"I need Severus' help to make the potion we need, but we are going to spike all of their food with a potion the makes them spill all of their dirty secrets and if they refuse to do so they break out in pus filled boils."

"Awesome, when are we going to do it?"

"A few days. It takes a day to make the potion." Felix went back to scribbling on the paper and Ares went over to his other two friends.

* * *

The next day passed with out excitement and the next afternoon Ares and his friends were packed for the night. They all went to Lucius' quarters after their classes were over. Soon Severus met up with them and they all apparated to the Malfoy manor.

When they walked into the front door the dark lord was waiting to greet them.

"Hello Ares, Draco. Who do we have here?" Tom eyed the two identical twins. He heard about how they were disowned after being resorted but he didn't realize they'd've changed them selves so much because of it.

The twins no longer sported the bright red hair and raggedy robes known of the weasleys. They both dyed their hair the day after their name changes, not wanting anything to tie them to their ex-family. Felix dyed his hair black, like Ares', but also with emerald stripes scattered threw it. Jinx had dyed his hair a midnight blue with silver highlights in his.

"This is Jinx and Felix Evans." Ares introduced his friends to his father.

"Hello-

"-Oh great dark one-"

"-It's a pleasure to meet You-"

"-please don't Crucio us and-"

"-feed us to your snake."

Tom stared at his son with a raised eyebrow. Ares just shook his head at him, he couldn't explain the twins if he tried.

"Ok, well then I'll show you to your rooms for the night. In each you'll find the outfit you need to wear for tonight."

Tom lead them each into their respective rooms. Ares' was the same room he stayed in over the summer so he didn't need help finding it. Draco accompanied him to his room and they both laid down of the comfortable bed together.

"I've been researching Enkelis recently. Um..." Draco mumbled something that Ares couldn't understand.

"What? What do you want?"

"Caniseeyourwings?" Draco said, the words rushed from his mouth causing Ares to chuckle slightly.

"Slower Draco, I couldn't understand you."

"Can I see your wings?"

Ares eyed Draco for a moment before pulling his shirt off pretending not to notice the way Draco stared at his chest. He let out his black wings and flapped them gently. Draco stared in awe and tentatively reached out and stroked the feathers causing a small moan to leave Ares mouth. Draco quickly snatched his hand back.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. They are really pretty thou. Can you actually fly with them?" Draco's checked burned pink as he stared at his friend.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I haven't tried, do you want to go see?" Ares asked hoping for more alone time with his mate.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to do it by yourself and end up getting hurt or something."

They went out side to the Malfoy's private quidditch field. Ares flapped his wings hard and propelled himself upward. He only made it a few feet into the air and was only able to hold it for a few minutes before collapsing to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Draco ran to his side and searched for any broken bones or more serious injuries. He breathed a sigh of relief when all he saw was a few shallow scratches.

"I'm fine Draco. I probably should strengthen my wings, then is should be able to properly fly. Thanks for coming out here with me but I think it's almost time for the meeting."

They both ran back to their rooms and put on the simple black robes and silver masks that were on their beds. All the teens walked to the dining hall where the death eaters started congregating.


End file.
